EP062
}} Clefairy Tales (Japanese: ピッピＶＳプリン VS ) is the 62nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on September 10, 1998 and in the United States on September 25, 1999. Blurb Ash, Brock and Misty get sidetracked on their way to Viridian City when all of their belongings mysteriously disappear. While searching for their missing things, the group find themselves mixed up in a close encounter that's really out of this world! Plot s its song in the woods, putting a nearby and to sleep. After scribbling on their faces, a teapot drops on its head. It looks up to notice a overhead just before it crash-lands nearby. Jigglypuff walks over to it to see some get out. The next day, , , , , and are eating ice cream when a Clefairy walks up to them. They chase Clefairy, but while they are gone, more Clefairy steal their ice cream and backpacks. When Ash and go to Officer Jenny, they discover that many other people have also been robbed. As Brock questions why the robbers chose such obscure items, a man named Oswald enters and believes the string of thefts are the work of . Officer Jenny reveals that objects began disappearing three nights ago. While searching for the aliens, they see a UFO land in front of them. Two silver aliens come out and abduct Pikachu, but they are really Jessie and James in disguise. They put Pikachu in a glass container that absorbs electricity into a lightbulb. The UFO is really being operated by , using a crane. Ash summons his , which brings down the UFO. Before the battle with can continue, Clefairy appears, and Oswald's scanner says that it is an alien. It says the same thing about Jigglypuff when it shows up. When the scanner says Misty is an alien, she knocks it out of his hand, breaking Oswald's comic book-ordered scanner. A Clefairy grabs Pikachu and runs off with him, still trapped in his shockproof container. Ash, Misty, Brock, Oswald, Togepi, and Jigglypuff chase after it and go down a manhole cover that leads to an underground cave. There they see the Clefairy have been using their stolen items to build a spaceship attached to a rocket, and they plan to use Pikachu's electricity to power it and make it blast off. Ash, Misty, Oswald, Togepi, and Jigglypuff enter while Brock goes back to tell Officer Jenny. Team Rocket also enters, intending to steal Pikachu and all the Clefairy. Inside the ship, Jigglypuff defeats all the Clefairy with a series of attacks, and later battles the leader, who is in the cockpit. Oswald makes his way to the cockpit and tries to pull a lever, but it breaks off. It turns out to be Jigglypuff's marker microphone, which Jigglypuff takes and then sings its song, putting everyone inside the ship to sleep. The ship is timed to take off, and does. The stolen items are all lost during the takeoff, and are returned to their rightful owners. The rocket, with Team Rocket still aboard, detaches from the ship and falls. Ash finds Pikachu, whose attacks are too powerful for his prison, shattering the glass. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi escape from the ship, using Ash's Bulbasaur's to grab onto a skyscraper as the spacecraft continues its ascent. Later, the Clefairy's UFO returns and lands in a small village to take more items from locals for their next escape attempt. Oswald gets out, inside a cardboard box for a helmet, as he believes himself to be on the Clefairy's home planet. Ash and his friends continue their Pokémon journey, unaware that Jigglypuff is following them. Major events * is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * Oswald * Townspeople Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (leader) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture: ** Pokémon senryū summary: A , one per household; private power generator. * The group of from this episode later reappear in Wish Upon a Star Shape. * The episode's title is derived from " s". * This episode title is almost identical to that of a chapter in The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, Clefairy Tale, which is partially based on this episode. * A Clefairy recites its name in the end of 's motto instead of . Errors * The box for the VHS release of this episode has Oswald's name as "Orville". * When falls out of the rocket ship on to the skyscraper, they don't have 's backpack, but later, he is seen wearing it. * After Oswald identifies as an , his scanner continues to beep, but the lights are no longer flashing. * After Meowth slides down the rope, the lines on his coin are missing. They reappear in the next cut. * When and his friends are chasing after Clefairy, Ash is right behind Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff disappears as they enter the alley, but appears again in the next scene. * The timer in the launch cavern marks the minutes in yellow and the seconds in red. However, when the timer is shown right before the countdown ends, the colors are reversed: the minutes in red and the seconds in yellow. Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: 2.B.A. Master (US DVD box set), My Best Friends (Pokémon TV) * In the dub, mentions she will use the ice cream she is holding to bait Clefairy. When she fails, Ash quips that it might only like chocolate ice cream. In the original, she doesn't mention the ice cream at all and Ash just mentions she'll have another chance to catch Clefairy later. * In the dub, when the Clefairy spaceship takes off and various items fall off of it, a chef catches his kettle and talks about cooking chicken. In the original, he instead mentions the lack of his pot has been bad for business. * In the dub, Team Rocket, disguised as aliens, mutter something that is heard as "nomékop", which is the word "Pokémon" said backwards. In the original, they just make stock alien sounds. * The "light Bulbasaur" pun was originally James stating that it's important to conserve electricity. * In the dub, Oswald's scanner was ordered from a comic book he lost and self-assembled. In the original, it was "the fruit of his sweat, tears and 2800 yen development fee". * The "are you thinking what I'm thinking" exchange between Jessie and James was originally them mentioning how Team Rocket was going to board a rocket for the first time. Also, Meowth mentions "Cape Canasta" in the dub, a pun on , and the card game , while in the original version, he just mentions that it has gotten noisy. * Ash's analogy of Pikachu's electricity being like the excess air that pops a balloon was added in the dub; in the original he just repeats Misty's theory of Pikachu's electricity being too powerful. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_ca= |fr_eu= |de= |he=מעשיות קלפרי |hi=Clefairy की काहाणी |hu= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 062 Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes storyboarded by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura de:Die Piepi Legende es:EP062 fr:EP062 it:EP062 ja:無印編第62話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第61集